En Casa
by Lady Miel
Summary: Para Tacho, pensar y recordar a Jazmín, era sentir el hueco que tenía en el corazón. Para Jazmín, las lágrimas no tenían sentido. -OneShot-


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen, son de Cris Morena y los escritores de "Casi Ángeles". Yo solamente juego con la historia.**

* * *

_**En casa**_

Se había alejado del resto. Se había sentado fuera de la "casa", pese al frio y la falta de abrigo. Todo porque no quería que lo vieran llorar, no quería mostrarse débil frente al resto. Sabía que, además, si Melody lo viera llorar, podría angustiarse, y en su estado no era bueno.

Porque sabía que pese a tratar de ocultarlo, _algo_ pasaba con Melody. Pese a que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de Teo, y no importaba que Teo fuera un traidor, el bebé estaba, y el sentimiento de Melody para con Teo, aún permanecía; pero también era cierto que cada vez que Melody estaba cerca de él, se sentía tranquila. Tranquila y segura.

Y para Tacho, estar con Melody, era su forma de no pensar en _ella._ De no pensar en Jazmín, su gitanita histérica, su gran amor.

Porque pensar en Jazmín, recordar a Jazmín, era sentir el hueco que tenía en el corazón. Era imaginar un futuro sin ella; era imaginar un casamiento con otra novia; unos hijos con otra mujer. Pensar en Jazmín y su ausencia, era cambiar todo el futuro que él se había armado desde el día que la había conocido, cuando eran dos niños sufriendo en silencio, dos niños con ansias de vivir, de amar y ser amados.

Cada vez que trataba de recordar su sonrisa, su tono de voz, el olor que desprendía su cabello, sentía ganas de llorar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y volvía atrás en el tiempo; volvía a esos días cuando ella estaba con él, cuando ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, cuando con solo una sonrisa le iluminaba el mundo; no podía evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas.

Lloraba como un nene chiquito. Así le había dicho una vez Jazmín, con la voz cargada de ternura, para luego abrazarlo y consolarlo. Lloraba y se secaba las lágrimas con los puños cerrados, sentía como temblaba, sentía como cada vez se perdía más en Jazmín, y las lágrimas se multiplicaban. Quería abrir los ojos y que ella estuviera ahí para consolarlo, para decirle que todo había sido una pesadilla, que ella estaba con él, para siempre. Porque ese era su lugar. Pero sabía que no iba a pasar, sabía que al abrir los ojos, lo único que vería sería el gran vacío del jardín a oscuras. Porque ella ya no estaba, ella se había ido y él lo había visto; porque esta vez no era como las anteriores, ya no los separaba una discusión ridícula, una escena de celos. Ya no.

Él había visto su cuerpo sin vida, o luchando por lo que quedaba de ella. La había abrazado y le había pedido que no lo abandonara, porque la amaba, porque sin ella no podía seguir adelante. Porque ella, y sólo ella, era la razón de su vida, de su resistencia. Se había desmayado bañado en lágrimas, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Jazmín, para sentir, en la inconsciencia, como el débil corazón de ella latía por él. Pero al despertar, ella ya no estaba. Su cuerpo había desaparecido, y él creía que también lo había hecho su esencia.

Vivió durante meses sin querer creer lo que había visto. Pese a decirle a todos que _su bonita_ había muerto, en el fondo, él conservaba las esperanzas de que no fuera así, conservaba las esperanzas de que la encontraría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Esperanzas que se desvanecieron cuando _esa,_ esa mujer con el alma rota, la Jefa de Ministros, le había confirmado su peor pesadilla, _"…como maté a tu gitana" _le había dicho, sin piedad. Y esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, continuamente, sin darle descanso.

Había muerto. Jazmín. Jazmín había muerto. Y con ella lo había hecho su felicidad, sus sonrisas genuinas, el verdadero brillo de sus ojos. Ella se había llevado todo. Y a él no le importaba. Porque, ¿para qué quería sonreírle de verdad a alguien, si no era a ella?

Permanecía recostado en la pared, aún llorando, aún recordando. Las palabras de la Jefa de Ministros lo atormentaban, le golpeaban el cuerpo y le rasguñaban el corazón. Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿acaso la Jefa de Ministros le había dicho la verdad? Todos sus amigos le decían que no le creyera, porque bien sabían lo mentirosa que podía llegar a ser, pero ¿acaso no era cierto también que él había visto morir a Jazmín, luego de que la bomba cayera?

"_Como maté a tu gitana"_ volvía a decirle el eco de la voz de esa mujer y él quería no creerle, pero no podía, y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

Porque sentirla a Jazmín, no significaba que estuviera viva. Sentir que no había muerto, no quería decir que así hubiera sido. Porque Jazmín siempre formaría parte de él, siempre lo había hecho, y él sabía que siempre estaría allí, acompañándolo. Porque eran uno solo, porque siempre lo serían.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba caminar y alejarse de todo y de todos. Porque aún los podía oír riendo, cantando, disfrutando. No quería que lo vieran y darles lástima.

Se paró y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, porque sabía que si lo hiciera lo frenarían, o alguno iba a querer acompañarlo. Y él necesitaba estar solo.

O, mejor dicho, necesitaba estar acompañado por los recuerdos de _su bonita._

Lejos, pero cerca de allí, Jazmín lloraba en silencio, sin saber el motivo.

Estaba sentada en el jardín del NE, disfrutando de la noche, de la soledad. Porque en su habitación había demasiada gente, demasiado griterío.

Jazmín sentía un peso en el pecho, como si algo se lo oprimiera. No sabía que era, pero sabía que por esa opresión, las lágrimas le caían, corriéndole el maquillaje.

Algo en el aire la había entristecido. O mejor dicho alguien, alguien llamado Tacho, alguien que la amaba y lloraba por ella.

No estaban lejos, aunque se encontraban a años luz. Sólo un muro los separaba, pero la distancia entre uno y otro era mayor. Porque ella vivía en una aparente felicidad, en una burbuja artificial, con un cuento inventado. Él buscaba sacar fuerzas de cualquier lugar todas las mañanas, para seguir adelante. La mentira y la realidad; el mundo feliz y el mundo real. Lejos, pero cerca.

Jazmín continuaba llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Lloraba y pensaba en el salvaje. _Su salvaje_ como ella lo llamaba en su interior. Ese al que casi había matado. Ese que se había escapado dejándole un vacío en el pecho.

Ese salvaje que le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién. Ese salvaje con el que soñaba todas las noches, aunque en su sueño no era un salvaje. Era simplemente el chico rubio, de cabello largo y ojos verdes. Le sonreía y ella se sentía feliz.

Cada segundo que pasaba, la angustia crecía dentro de ella, las lágrimas le caían con mayor fuerza y un hueco se formaba en su interior.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose, culpa de la desesperación, de la frustración de llorar y no entender por qué, ¿por qué llorar por un salvaje?, ¿Qué le había hecho para que ella estuviera en ese estado?

Se secó las lágrimas y miró el muro. Sabía que a esa hora la vigilancia era pobre. Sabía también, porque Teo se lo había dicho, que si faltaba la camioneta con la que la Jefa de Ministros se trasladaba, la electricidad del muro no estaría funcionando, por lo que trepar y salir, no sería tarea demasiado complicada. Efectivamente la camioneta faltaba, y los guardias dormitaban apoyados en un árbol.

No lo pensó dos veces. Quería salir. Quería ver si encontraba a su salvaje, y lograba saber el motivo de su angustia. Se aseguró de que nadie la estuviera mirando, pero al parecer esa era su noche de suerte, sentía que la noche la cubría con un manto negro, ocultándola de los ojos de los guardias.

Trepó el muro. Era alto, demasiado, pero a Jazmín no le importó. Se sentó pasando las piernas del otro lado del muro, dejándolas colgadas. No quería ver la caída, por eso cerró los ojos y saltó. Era de esperarse que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio, los tacos no eran amigos de los saltos. No emitió ningún sonido, no quería ser descubierta.

No tardó en volver a pararse. Se sacudió el vestido, se pasó las manos por las piernas y notó que las medias se le habían corrido, pero no le importó, como hubiera sido de esperarse.

Ya no lloraba. No lloraba pero el corazón le latía más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho, como si quisiera anunciarle lo que estaba por ocurrir. Era emoción. Su corazón latía por la emoción.

Caminó sin rumbo, porque no conocía el lugar. Sin embargo no tenía miedo, no estaba asustada. Todas las historias que le habían contado sobre el peligro de los salvajes, sobre la inseguridad fuera de la urbe y cosas por el estilo, se le habían olvidado, las había dejado dentro del muro.

El calzado que llevaba no era el adecuado para andar por el bosque, los tacos se le hundían en la tierra; además las medias se le enganchaban con las ramas bajas. Pero ella seguía adelante, vagando por el bosque. Buscando por el bosque. Buscándolo por el bosque.

El aire olía a jazmines. O eso le parecía a Tacho. Inhaló fuertemente, queriendo retener la mayor cantidad de aroma posible. Eran esos detalles los que lo ayudaban a sentirla cerca. Un olor, una palabra, un sonido. Si bien tenía alguna que otra foto de ella, no era lo mismo. La foto la podía ver cualquiera y recordarla. Pero sólo él podía recordarla al identificar una palabra, al oler un perfume, al escuchar una canción. Porque en esos detalles vivía la Jazmín que sólo le pertenecía a él.

Siguió caminando, sintiendo que ella, en ese momento más que nunca, estaba con él. La sentía cerca, más cerca de lo que la había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Llevaba una rama con la que se abría paso entre los arbustos. No estaba preocupado por los cazadores, o tal vez sería que no le importaba si lo atrapaban.

Fue entonces que escuchó algo. Alguien caminaba en su dirección, pisando las hojas secas, rompiendo ramitas con cada pisada. Los pasos eran demasiado suaves como para ser los de un cazador, sin embargo decidió esconderse, que no le importara si lo atrapaban o no, no quería decir que se fuera a entregar en bandeja.

Y la vio. Era ella.

Tacho no supo si estaba soñando, si estaba alucinando o si en verdad Jazmín estaba a tan solo cinco metros de él. Pero no le importó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por las mejillas. Era ella. Ahí. Cerca de él.

Entonces Jazmín puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo que el vacío crecía dolorosamente. Giró buscando. Giró queriendo ver si podía encontrarlo.

Y ahí estaba. Su salvaje. Mirándola asombrado, sonriéndole como en sus sueños. Jazmín no supo por qué, pero comenzó a llorar. Y el vacío del pecho se cerró, se llenó. Se llenó con la mirada del rubio, con la sonrisa del rubio.

—Bonita— dijo él, llamándola.

Eran palabras. Eran gestos. Eran pequeñas cosas, las que a Jazmín le llamaban la atención. Palabras que sentía que ya se las habían dicho, canciones que sentía que ya había oído, gestos que ya había visto.

_Bonita._ La palabra le supo a miel. Le supo a felicidad. Sonrío, porque le gustaba.

Él no pudo esperar más, los pocos segundos que habían pasado desde que la había visto ahí parada, se le habían hecho eternos. En dos pasos acortó la distancia que los separaba, porque ansiaba tenerla cerca, verla bien. Amarla sin distancias.

Ella se perdió en los ojos que conocía sin conocer, en la sonrisa que no había visto nunca, pero conocía mejor que la propia. Se perdió en las manos grandes que la tomaban por la cabeza, para no dejarla escapar. Esas manos que le acariciaban el rostro, secándole las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo.

Jazmín se perdió en los labios de Tacho. Dejó que sus lágrimas se mezclaran a las de él. Se fundió en sus brazos, y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Se sentía protegida, se sentía a salvo.

Él la abrazaba con fuerza, queriendo tenerla lo más cerca posible. Porque si ella no era real, porque si ella era una alucinación, si era un sueño, no le importaba. Quería que se quedara con él. Así, para siempre.

Se separaron en busca de aire. Él sonreía, y ella lloraba.

Tacho no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, y ella se dejó abrazar. Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en los latidos del corazón de Tacho.

No sabían qué pasaba. No sabían qué iba a pasar.

Pero no les importaba, porque estaban juntos. Porque juntos eran felices. Eran Tacho y Jazmín. Jazmín y Tacho. Estando juntos se sentían seguros.

Estando juntos, se sentían en casa.

* * *

_Por lo que veo, este no es un Fandom muy concurrido.  
Pero si por esas casualidades de la vida, lesite lo que he escrito y tenés algo que decirme, no me ofendo si dejás un Review ^^_


End file.
